User talk:ReconStrike Commando
Aggregate0072 05:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC)To ReconStrike, who is interested An opportunity for all that are interested. Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cosmic Apus 125MWR page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- Manaphy12342 (Talk) 14:02, July 10, 2011 CHAT NOW PLZ!!!!*HM1998* 05:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Check out my wiki, TheBeyblader wiki! Click here now! Carmerville 21:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) could i buy lackerrovisco microscopium for 250 beypoints? Wikan 08:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC)wikan could you train me?Wikan 08:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC)wikan Divine Saviour No I called it first. check the history. he's mine Just take the other 4 and sell them for Bey points Hey dude can you tell me about battling on chat I don't understand how you talk to people IM TALKING TO MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thechosen1blader 09:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION IF YOU HAVE NOT ENTERED THE WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS 2, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, CONTACT FASTBLADE5035 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU INTEND ON JOINING, CHOOOSE A COUNTRY YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN OR REPRESENT. IF YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY READY, CHOOSE IN WHICH ORDER YOU WILL GO TO BATTLE IN, AND CHOOSE WHO WILL BATTLE FIRST. THIS IS FASTBLADE5035, PRETENDING TO BE A BOT :P I'm on chat nowwhat? Thechosen1blader 05:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) why the f*ck did you give me bey points for no reason? Our Argument Hello, Recon. I am sorry about yesterday, but I was mad. You bended the rules to your advantage which made me mad. I'm sorry it felt like I abused my powers, but I know that youre better that. And To Show I'm Sorry, I Fixed Shooting :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . About Asansol, could you explain him or me in what it's illogical??(if you were wondering why I ask this, it's because i'm helping asansol)Blade0886 11:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) come to chatBlade0886 11:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) fanon chatBlade0886 11:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) *Attention, everyone!! This the Preview of Chapter 5 of Zodiac Destiny!!!! *Blade:" How am I going to find him there?? *Even with the map, i can't get it *And then, Blade heard a sound in the water *a familiar sound *but underwater, he couldn't figure it out *he stopped swimming *and turned his head to see what it was *He saw a bey flying over him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *How did Blade got undrwater with a plungeon equipement?? *Why did he do that?? *Who owns that mysterious bey?? *What are his capacities?? *What's going to happen to Blade?? *You'll know all that in the next episode of.... *Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Attention, all bladers; this is the prevew of episode 6 of Beyblade; Zodiac Destiny!!!! Grafera thought that Blade's explanations weren't suffisant. 5 minutes after he left, he headed to Blade's clothes to find his necklace. When he was about to open it, he heard: Lakus: "Grafera!! Come and look!!!" Grafera got out of the cabin to see what Lakus was pointing at. It was a flow of green light, getting out of the water. Grafera: "It's Galea!! Blade found the Pisces blader!!!" He manoeuvred the boat to be next to the flow of light,and they tried to see what was under. They saw Blade call back his bey and starting to swim up. When he was at the surface, they helped him to climb up the boat. Lakus: "So??" Blade: "I found him!!" Grafera: "What do you mean??!! There's no one with you!!!!" Blade: "Come in my cabin, i will explain you." But they haven't noticed that Blade had TWO beys in his hand, and he was gone only with Galea!!! What astonished Blade so much?? Why did he activated Galea's ability?? What's that second bey in his hand?? Does it control him?? You'll know everything in the next episode of.... Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:User Talk Page Sell this: http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Armageddon_Grim_QWF:D Beymaniac505 16:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) new bey Here an idea a defensive called lunar lily I already have many sp figured out and some abilities all it needs is parts TsubasaDeathDove 16:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Beyblade selling http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mutant_Cyclops_CH120WD Beymaniac505 16:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) recon i am really sorry please unkickban me from chat oishij123 Applying for a job at RPB Shop I would like to apply for a job at RPB shop. I have created 10 beys and is waiting for further intructions. Please go to my talk page. Beymaniac505 13:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Recon iv made a bey and i want it to be released on Valentines Day Valentine Cupid D125CS , secondly i want to work for the shop Duncan Ravenclaw 14:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Zodiac Destiny baddies!! i'm asking you now: do you want to be the main villain of zodiac destiny??Blade0886 18:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RPB Shop Can I work for the RPB shop please? It seems like fun, Gallan said I need to ask you since you are the head of the shop. Can you also tell me who else works for the shop. 01:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 2500 bp 2500 exp, Leviathan Fanale :D Callum6939 I dont know wether we will have to remove it as Des may want the points removed as G decided to add the BP and exp too, soo its confusing :/ User:Callum6939 Background How did you (and/or others) get the background on your user pages? ''Hikairi Ni '' 02:29, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Why was I Banned from Chat? ...was chat not open... :( The Bey God 14:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Reffing Can you Ref a Battle right now between Me and Flash The Bey God 16:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Why is my fanon denied? I'm just asking! =D Hi Recon. This is my company. I would like to sponsor bladers. What I mean by that is help them get tourneys, help them with their beys, help them become better bladers. Oh my company would also like to host torneys. But were not looking for that right now.King Fresh 02:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown Help? Hi! I really want to join this wiki but I'm kinda confused about what to do and how to start off. Could you help please? Rainbow Shifter (talk) 20:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that page helped slightly but I'm still confused as what to do if I want to purchase a bey from the shop because I have no idea what I'm doing so I won't make a whole new bey. Plus what's with the whole repairing and modifying thing? Plus how do role plays actually work on here? Sorry for all the questions it's just that this wiki is confusing. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 22:24, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Shop May i finish RBV3 of the shop, since no one is doing it, plz??Ya want war?? Ya gonna have it!!!!! (talk) 21:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) it's me! + i am an expert!!!! hey so how cum everyone ditched the wiki? btw i am now an expert on beyblades!!!